Of Fortune
by TangentWalker
Summary: Sometimes the path just isn't that easy to walk.
1. Narrow Path 1:1

So I'll get straight to it. I don't particularly like posting on , just the way things are you see. I'm mainly posting this on Spacebattles and only posting here when the chapters reached a level where I can flick through and not instantly find mistakes.

So anyway; this is a Worm/My Hero Academia fic (quite obviously) and is (to my knowledge) the first of its kind. But by far, the most amazing thing about it is: It doesn't take place in the worm verse...

So I have now instantly lost the majority of my reader.

~O~~O~~O~

 **Of Fortune**

 **Narrow Path 1.1**

~O~~O~~O~

"Okay class, after everyone has received their test paper and the time reaches 1:30, you may begin".

The teacher passed by my desk and a sheet of papers slipped onto my desk. It was roughly 5 pages from first glance, however, another section of my mind corrected that: it was infact 4 and half page.

I didn't move, either to pick up a pen or to look around. Each action was pointless and a waste of time. Though that being said, for me at least, time was never really a requirement for such a simple task.

I briefly wondered as to what the time was and considered looking up to glance at the clock on the far wall. But I quickly suppressed this erg and simply submitted the question to myself instead. It was important that I made this into a habit; it was something I needed, and was required to do.

Within an instant of my question, my quirk took action and I instantly received the information I required. This was easy, though by my standard, nearly everything was easy.

 _Time: 1:28 pm_

I also received a set of instructions along the way before receiving the time, however this was quickly dismissed. My quirk had such an easy loophole to be exploited in order to obtain information that I did not possess beforehand. And it also, to my great thanks, neither over informed nor over simplify the instructions or answers it gave back, making it far easier to understand and respond. It would be such a headache to receive the exact time to the nearest Nanosecond, or accidently take my request too literally and believe I wanted to know what time it was in term of the planetary position in relation to the solar system or some other massive body.

It was quite kind.

I waited and continued to stare on ahead, refusing to pick up my pen and write down my name like all the other students in the class were. There was no need; I have plenty of time, I always do.

"You may now begin your test, good luck"

After he spoke, I allowed a single second of extra patience before focusing on the test. To others in the class, 4 and a half pages of extended questions may have appeared daunting. However to me? This was not a test, this was…

 _Path: ace the test_

Sitting at the desk with a fresh test paper sitting in front of me, I braced myself, then with seemingly mechanical movements; I placed my feet firmly on the floor, straightened my back in the chair, then picked up my pen and began to write with utmost surety.

 _First step – write down name_

 _Second step – flip over page_

I didn't even have to look at what I was writing, but I did anyway. Information was important and I could not slack off, never slack off. I could not afford to.

~O~~O~~O~

"Wow! Fortuna-san, 100%! Your really good at academics, I found it to be kind of difficult myself"

I turned my head from where I was looking at the recently marked history test paper, to the voice that had suddenly interrupted my analysis of the teacher's marks and notations. It was unnecessary, the task I desired was to 'ace the test'; a falling short was impossible. However, learning was still a requirement, just because success was always pre-determined, doesn't mean that I could slack off my own learning. Especially if what I was learning was perfection.

The voice belonged to a boy, fairly short, much smaller than anyone else in the class. He possessed black curly hair that had green highlights and wielded eyes wide with curiosity and innocence. He was leaning over from his desk next to mine, looking over my work. His head only just bobbing into view, I took note of this; such errors required correction.

I gave a slight grunt. I had found that for most of my paths, some form of stimuli from myself must be displayed first as to give myself more tools to control the situation. And if I gave that stimuli before I requested a path, then that would reduce the amount of steps. Grunting just seemed for some reason to work for most situations for some reason. Ancient human instincts maybe.

 _Path: Dismiss boy (passively)_

I wished to be polite though, there was no need for hostility, so the path I received back; consisting of 5 steps contained no actions of overly harsh malice of cruelty. My power always seemed to know the best path there was; along with the one I wanted the most taken into account. Though it wasn't that bad to put some side notes into the request as well, just in case.

 _First step: calm facial expression to non-hostile with irritation_

 _Next step: Make slight eye contact_

 _Next step: Brace palm against side shoulder and give a small nudge away_

 _Next step:_ say, "I'm sorry, but I would prefer if-"

In the midst of my sentence, the boy, an Izuku Midoriya if memory serves correctly, had taken on features crossed between depression and regret. A shadow of negative emotions began to creep down from his hairline as he stared down towards the floor and sat back into his own chair.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I got ahead of myself for a second" his voice sounded as if from far away and possessed clear evidence as to such a similar scenario occurring multiple times before. Probably resulting with a less than desirable conclusion for him.

And before I had fully even realized it; I had already dismissed the path before finishing the sentence that the path had instructed me to follow.

 _Damn_

This boy, Izuku Midoriya. I quickly posed my desire to my quirk. I received the instructions instantly, dismissed the useless and unnecessary steps in the beginning for the more important information that was displayed afterwards.

 _Name Izuku Midoriya_

 _Single child_

 _Age: 12_

 _School situation: Bullied_

 _Academic level: High_

 _Quirk: None_

 _Dream: Become a Hero_

More information could be required, however for a school student; this was all that was necessary. I mentally scrolled through the information before arriving at the last 2 entrees' and felt myself flinch with slight shock.

To possess no quirk was an extreme rarity in this world. It had been of course near 4 generations since quirks had first begun to manifest throughout the world. Government statistics stated that the approximate percentage of the world population that have some form of supernatural ability, later named a quirk was 80%. However, such a stat was simply unrealistic. In my entire life, I had never met an individual that did not have a quirk. I had once posed the question itself for my quirk and after a little headache, received the true answer. That being a 96% of the world population possessing a quirk.

He was truly alone.

Then the teacher decided that he had allowed his class enough time to chat and stood up from his desk "Yes, yes you all did well, so please save looking at each others work until after class." The class then immediately began to quite down.

"And on that note, some of you may have received a slash through your marks. This was to signify that some of the other teaches when crossed marking believe you could have been cheating. Please-" his voice began to rise in volume "just because your quirk allows you to send telepathic messages, Ms Kuno, doesn't mean that you can share your answers with Mr Yakamochi. If you have a problem with this then please bring it up to me after class".

"Also on topic of the more unseeing variety of quirks" he continued "Just because your quirk can go unnoticed in a classroom, doesn't make you void of the 'no quirks in the classroom' rule. That includes you as well, Fortuna-chan".

I didn't flinch, nor jolt. Instead:

 _Path: make the teacher believe I don't cheat or use my quirk in class_

My quirk then revealed the path for me and I began to walk it. It was fairly simple, our teacher was easy to influence.

"My apologise sir, but I didn't use my quirk, it doesn't work that way. I have however, been studying quite hard on this subject recently. Apparently it's a past time interest of my mothers". These words however were complete lies. However, my voice and structure of the sentences was perfect; it wasn't too overly strong, nor too soft and it didn't carry any of the normal tell tale signs of when I was using my ability. Such would be too obvious that something was wrong, so the path didn't include using it.

It would have been so much easier if I had just included this in the specifications for when I had first activated the path to ace the test. Then this wouldn't have been a problem.

He then nodded his head 5 seconds later in agreeable acceptance and went back to teaching.

No one knew what my true quirk was. Well apart from my parents that is. It would be unwise for knowledge of my quirks nature to become common knowledge, so it has been kept relatively secret. Instead, according to written documents; I possessed a type of mental quirk that allowed me to know between a limited amount of possible answers and possibilities, what is the correct one. Which also came with an increase in motor control. Even if incorrect, it was still a valuable quirk and similar enough to my true quirk to be played off. It wasn't even that incredible either for me to have it; it was well known fact that I came from a family of pure 'thinker' classified quirk users. Nothing was truly beyond the imagination.

Well accept maybe the truth…

"So as many of you know, quirks are classified into 3 groups based on their general affect; Emitter, Transformation and Mutant. However, these are only used in the most vague of terms. In fact, classification can be broken up further into…"

I broke my attention from new subject of attention and glanced back towards my desk neighbour Izuku Midoriya. He no longer was staring holes in his desk and was instead furiously writing down notes on what the teacher was saying. There were though, still some minor shadows overlaying his eyes.

Realizing that it wouldn't do to slack off, I activated a path for 'taking a sufficient level of notes' and my hand began to write down notes for the latest subject. I never paid attention to what I was writing though, instead, I was keeping my attention on Midoriya out of the corner of my eye.

To desire an occupation of a hero was, while a noble goal, completely unrealistic. Combating crime without any physical advantages or any other obvious combat quirk was one thing, all it requiring was a greater focus of attention and skill to achieve it with your own quirk. This not even being an argument in my case. However without a single ability, gadget or any sort of advantage… His situation was nothing more than futile.

I mentally snorted to myself and began to place my attention on my work and study over what the path had written down for my. Futile because of my perfect memory of the path, but it was always interesting to read.

I spared Midoriya one last glance before deciding to humour myself.

 _Path: Know why he want's to be a hero_

What I received back though, truly made me place my full attention back on Midoriya.

The answer was of course biased, the information gathered from a simulation in where the question was posed directly to him. However, this was acceptable and even if I could not see or hear what he said in the simulation. Staring at him now, hastily working to take note of everything that could be of possible importance, especially practical importance.

My eyes widened. I could almost hear it, from just watching him diligently working; I could practically hear him answer my question perfectly. The path only supporting it.

" _I don't need a reason to help people, but I guess if I had to say why then it would be because. Because"._

" _I guess…"_

" _I guess I just wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I failed without even trying"._

I gulped. This boy. The one who everyone mocks by calling hum 'Deku: one who cannot achieve'. Despite being given the worst hand out of everyone. Possessed more conviction and purpose than anyone I had ever met.

Far more than me

He was my complete opposite in nearly every way. Everything he had achieved and would achieve in this world would be from his own strength. Facing him now… I felt pathetic. I who was utmost capable of certain certainty and victory… Would never live up to this small pathetic boy that sat besides me. It was…

It was humbling.

And I wouldn't let anyone desecrate him.

~O~~O~~O~

…

"May I sit here?"

I had posed the question lightly. It was strange, not walking a path that is. But any use of my quirk here would be pointless. What I was trying to achieve here was to no benefits but for myself. This was something I wanted, but to use my quirk would make the entire action lose its value.

"Oh… ah… I-I… I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE THIS SPOT WAS TAKEN PLEASE FORGIVE ME" he spoke in a rush and gave a hurried bow from his spot on his knees after he had raced from his position with his back to a tree.

I allowed him time to get to his feet and quickly take a single step past me. Who knew not walking a path could be so much fun, there was a certain thrill to it… It was also quite amusing to see Izuku acting in such a funny manner.

"Stop" my voice came out at just above a whisper. Hmmm, guess I had been relying too much on my quirk for social interactions, I didn't realise that it was this difficult to communicate.

He stopped though. And his head rotated as if a machine to stare at me, mid step.

"I did not mean for you to leave, I was simply wondering if this spot was vacant and you would not find my company intrusive".

He seemed to freeze for some seconds. His face was completely frozen with shock. He managed to voice a response though.

"O-o-oh. W-well- I guess so- u-ummm" he sat back down next to the tree and placed a notebook on his lap, it had a '#1' written on the front along with 'hero analysis'.

I sat down as well. Far enough from him as to not be within his comfort zone yet close enough for easy communication.

"That book… What is it" I could gain the answers from my quirk, but I instantly dismissed such notion. This was for me.

"It's-ummm" he chewed his cheeks for a second before continuing. His eyes fell to the ground, as if in morning before briefly glancing up to make contact with mine.

"I plan to be a hero in the future, so I though I should study some heroes and take note" there was no stutter in his voice this time. But this time I thought I could almost hear a trace of hope in him when he focused on me. I didn't know what to think of that.

I nodded, and then held out my hand.

"May I see?"

He stared at my hand, then to my face before slowly lowering the book into my hands.

"Please take care of it, it took me a lot of work"

I nodded and with great care, opened the book and began reading through. There was a lot of work. His handwriting, while impossible to reach my level, was far ahead of the other students in our class. Though to be fare, some of the mutant class quirk students had quite the disadvantage. As well, he had also attempted a few diagrams to accompany his work. The only negative I could point out was that it relied too much on information directly copied from the Internet, probably word for word. Very few sections I could see were his own ideas or notes.

I glance up. He was chewing on his nails like a beaver in fast foward.

I nod once more, closing the book and handed it back. He grabbed it readily.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He was probably not expecting to have received it all back in one piece.

I nodded and stood up, he followed suit and we faced each other "It lacked some of the finer details and many of the notes were the bare basics that could be gathered from online. Very little of it was your own work and you seem to be having some difficulty with the more advanced versions of the quirk classification and rating systems".

He looked at me in shock, "Pardon?"

I stared, "If you wish, I could help you with some parts, I am especially good at gathering useful information. I could also revise some of the theories you may be having difficulties with".

He was frozen again.

I nodded to myself, "That is, if you are fine with that?" my eyebrows creased, I was getting a bit frightened by his continual moments of lack of movement.

Then in a spur of motion that almost made me activate a self-defence path. He had grabbed my right hand with both of his and began shaking furiously.

"YES yes, I would like that a lot!" he practically screamed.

His voice sounded of desperation.

I smiled

"I think I would like that as well"

His eyes momentarily widened but were quickly overwhelmed with joy.

"Yeah!"

~O~~O~~O~

It's a little hard to describe this as my journey. It was more his than mine. But it didn't matter. Because this is my story. Of how my best friend fulfilled his wish and became the greatest hero ever. I will probably never get the same level of attention as he did. But that didn't matter either.

Because this was my story. And it is my joy to tell it. With all my pride and joy.

~O~~O~~O~

AN: MC is Contessa. However, this is not a rebirth fic contessa or anything like that. Its just...

Oh you'll figure it out.


	2. Narrow Path 1:2

~O~~O~~O~

 **Of Fortune**

 **Narrow Path: 1.2**

"-And that would be the bell"

Everyone began to rise from their desks, scooping up all their equipment in the movement.

"Could you for homework please revise pages 12 to 16 over the weekend" the teacher quickly continued. If he didn't speak fast enough then half the class would already be out the classroom and beyond hearing range.

I myself had already picked up my belongings, but unlike my normal routine in being one of those first out the doors as well. I instead stood and waited for my new, first friend to pick up his own books and items himself, then walked to group up with him outside at the door. He was looking deep in thought.

"Izuku"

His body jumped and I could practically see the sudden nervous vibrations leap up his spine before he swirled towards me.

"Oh, Fortuna-san, I didn't see you there. You gave me a fright for a second there" he finished his sentence with a more embarrassed expression than which he started with.

I nodded "You should try to maintain a constant awareness of your surroundings at all times. Vigilance is indeed an important part of being a hero". It was an often-overlooked subject of heroism, especially by wannabe heroes and those heroes who were constantly held on standby. This was a concept that was instantly drilled into my head as soon as I gained my quirk.

Izuku's head quickly nodded furiously with a look of intense focus in his eyes "Right!" Then promptly pulling his second notebook and pencil out of his bag and speedily writing.

Funny, he would occasionally do something like this every now and then. I would have called out on the fact that doing so out in the open could be problematic for a multitude of reasons, just from the top of my head… But everyone needs a hobby.

I frankly just found it head tilting as to how he was fully capable of both navigating around his surroundings while he did so. Puzzling.

Soon after a short walk down the hall and a flight of steps; we had reached the main school entrance. Izuku had lowered his pencil and was looking over his quick notes.

I took the time to subtly look over his shoulder at the page. At the top was 'VIGILANCE', written in full bold letter, the title was then proceeded with a handful of notes mentioning why vigilance was necessary and all its applicable uses. He had also quoted me as well, right beneath the title. It made me frown, what was the point of that?

I internally shook my head, if it helped then who was I to complain.

It still made me curious though.

Nodding his head in self-satisfaction, he shut his notebook and placed it back in his bag before turning back to me.

He gave a small jump at noticing me again before he regained his composure.

"So, Fortuna-san…" he raised his right hand to scratched the back of his neck. Even though we had been friends for two months, he still got embarrassed incredibly easily. Or maybe he only just realised that we had gone a full 2 minutes of silence where he had completely forgotten about my presence.

Knowing him… It was probably both.

"I've been wondering for a while now… And ever since we started discussing hero stats and stuff." His voice was pitching higher again I've always been curious about how you know all these little details and things! But you never explained how, so I've been getting really frustrated over figuring it and I know it's a thinking quirk so I've been trying to figure it out for practice but I can't. And you haven't said anything about it so I assumed you don't want to talk about it!"

I had frozen and was staring at him. My body had become cold and my eyes were unblinking. This was about my quirk? I refused to jump to conclusions and allowed him to continue.

But by then his speech had dramatically slowed and he had begun shaking lightly as he met my stare.

"S-o-so I was j-just wondering if you would tell me or not" he trailed off.

I stared at him for an extra second before questioning the path.

 _I want to know what he thinks about my quirk_

Receiving the 'okay sing',I slowly breathed out in relief and then nodded to him.

"What have you discovered?"

"Well…" his eyes trailed off slightly to the left of me.

"It's okay, I don't mind"

"Well, I kind of thought back to how you act in class, especially when you face challenges and I found that you have scored a perfect score on every test we've ever had. And you also seem to have the right answer for everything and know lots of stuff. So I've been thinking that it's some type of knowledge type quirk right?" He looked up to me and made eye contact.

I nodded and smiled lightly "close, but not quite. While some type of knowledge type quirk would fit, it leaves too much unexplained"

He sighed and scraped the top of his head with a downward expression "I thought so."

I continued, my smile getting a bit brighter, he really does set high standards for himself "My quirk isn't a knowledge type, it's a precognition type".

His head snapped up just in time to catch my quick smirk. It was hard not to be arrogant sometimes. The main problem now though is to properly explain my made up quirk to him just right as to not let him suspect anything different.

Unfortunately, this meant coming up with one of those new slang names that kids had started naming their quirks with nowadays.

Izuku gasped "You can see the future" he almost whispered

"My quirk is called 'TRUE OR FALSE', it works similar to an input – output system" Izuku's eyes creased in confusion.

"How it works is that I can input a bunch of different options to my quirk and my quirk will pick which one of the options is the 'right' one or the best one. Ff there are any in the first place".

His head hung sideways, guess explaining it wasn't that easy after all.

"Picture it like this; on a test, I get a multiple choice question of a) b) c) or d). My quirk would then tell me which is the right one."

He nodded this time "But then how does it explain all the stuff that you know, and how does that make it a precog type?"

I smirked "Because, at a simple glance, you would assume that it only worked for simple options and responses. However, true or false can be applied to any situation. But this as well would not explain why it works on trick questions and complicated scenarios where the 'right' answer is the 'wrong' answer." I couldn't deny it, watching his eyes continue to widen in bewilderment was quite enjoyable.

"B-B-Buuu"

I cut him off "It's classified as precognition because my quirk looks into the future and compares each option I present to see which one is the most favourable."

"G- _gArk"_

My smirk widened further "As well as that, with enough study, I can create hypothetical scenarios to create my inputs"

Izuku was silent, I could see him chewing his lips frantically.

"B-" He started slowly, my smirk disappeared and I quirked [AN: no pun intended] an eyebrow partly worried. Was he okay?

"B-br" He took one big breath in.

"BROKEN!"

I took a step back in shock, my eyes raised. This was strange; Izuku was normally shy and quiet, making a forcible effort to remain quite.

"Izuku… I you okay?"

He sighed, his head bowing as if in defeat.

"broken" he whispered again.

I nodded (mostly to myself than to him) and shrugged my shoulders lightly "Don't worry, quirks only make sense in the most rare of cases." Then in afterthought "My father actually has a very similar quirk himself".

He groaned before looking back to the floor dejectedly.

"So unfair" he whispered slightly dejectedly.

~O~~O~~O~

After that, we continued walking towards the school gate; stopping just two steps outside face each other before heading on our separate ways.

There was a second of quiet before I spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow"

He smiled, but for some reason, it also held signs of embarrassment with his cheeks a touch red. I initially believe that this was due to brining up the topic of personal quirks and his lack of one. It was strange, we've been friends for over two months now and have almost always been discussing heroes and quirks. And whenever the topic of his lack of possessing a quirk was unfortunately brought to light (this still angered me), he never reacted like this. Normally he would instead take on a much more dejected look and be constantly looking to his side behind him.

"I-Ah, was wondering if at some point you would want to come over for dinner!"

Oh, so it was embarrassment. Figuring these things out for myself is such a hassle.

Then his words fully reached my brain.

I stared frozen at Izuku. I could feel the tips of my cheeks warming up.

"Could you repeat that?"

He quite visibly gulped "I've been kind of talking about school to my mom and I mentioned you… Annnnd she kind of wanted to know if you would mind coming over for dinner one night…"

His eyes suddenly widened as if he only just realised something and he quickly began waving his hands in front of him as if to ward my away.

"OF COURSE, THAT'S ONLY IF IT'S FINE WITH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, THAT IS OF COURSE"

I blinked.

Then again.

"Ummm, Fortuna-san?"

I was quickly shocked out of my daze by his tone, then returned to my natural state of staring to compensate for my lack of words.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"When were you planning to have me over?"

"Aaaarre… Well actually, I was kind of supposed to ask you this morning if you wanted to come over tonight" he began chuckling to himself slightly.

He must have fallen out of bed and hit his head this morning.

He scratched the back of his head, "But I kind of forgot"

I felt my heart speed up slightly before I quickly calmed myself down and closed my eyes for good measure. This was an opportunity. Opening them, I leaned toward him.

"Tonight is fine"

I may have said it too strongly because the instant I did he began backing away.

"But what about your parents?" his response was frantic, yet quick.

My eyes darted to the side to stare down the street and the small smile that I hadn't even realised had been growing began faded.

"I'll message her on the way"

Izuku looked uncomfortable for a few seconds and an awkward silence fell upon us momentarily.

Izuku coughed into his fist, "Well if it's fine with you then.."

I nodded strongly, "It is"

He nodded back, "Well okay then, if it's fine with you then I guess we will just head off then".

I nodded again and we began to head off with me following next to him.

"Though now that I thin about it. You could just use your quirk constantly and figure it out the way on you own, couldn't you?"

I just smirked, but that seemed to be enough of an answer for him.

His head sunk.

" _So unfair"_

But my hands never touched my phone for the rest of the night

~O~~O~~O~

Now, many hours later and fully into night, I approached the tall gate that blocked off the entrance to what looked like a completely ordinary house.

Walking past the final security precaution that was a simple 12 digit number code that changed ever month at the front gates, I walked forward through the front yard. The atmosphere was quite and mellow; only the small metallic sound of the metal gate closing behind me offered any escape.

On the rare occurrence that a visitor would pass through, they would generally be surprised by what lay just a short distance beyond the high-end security. It wasn't a compound, nor a mansion or any other home of grandeur. Instead, the home took the appearance of a common, if higher standard modern house. Not something overly unusual unless you ignored the fact that it was located in one of the more financially expensive areas of the large town in which they were living in.

Walking up the front steps to the door, I paused. Then took 10 seconds to stand in relative silence, gathering my thoughts and will, before reaching up, placing my key in the doorknob, and opening the door to expose its hideous insides to the world.

Because despite its outwards appearance, its was a completely different story inside.

In all, you could liken it to a palace.

This place was in all ways, the complete opposite to the Midoriya household that I had just left from.

Where the Midoriya household had simple blue carpet, here the carpet was that of a royal gold with red streaks brushed throughout it. Where the Midoriya household had plain white walls with the occasional common family photo, the walls here contained multiple masterful portraits by famous artists depicting incredible landscapes and you could be sure each one was the original. There were no windows on the first floor and there was a faint classic record playing beneath the air, filled with the faint smells of expensive fragrances.

And where in the Midoriya household I experienced joy and kindness…

Here, this was my hell.

By heading down the hall and taking a minor right turn; I had reached the dining hall. The features of the room were exactly the same as all the others and in the centre sat a large oak table with many large chairs with dramatic engravings being situated around it. And in the chair closest to me, facing away, was her.

In terms of physical appearance she was beautiful. Wearing a simple, yet but expensive business dress with the same black hair that I have, done up into a single bun. She didn't turn to greet me, she rarely did. Instead, she simply gestured towards the chair next to her, facing half to the table and half to her seat.

I then foolishly braced myself, and slowly marched towards the chair that she had appointed me. The removing the bag from my back and placing it besides the chair, I sat down.

Her head then turned to place her focus on to me and I could see her features and expression.

Her looks were attractive, yet they were also almost identical to mine, a detail that I hated incredibly. Her dark dull eyes, something that others often found intimidating looked into mine. If they weren't so similar to mine then I would have been more satisfied in the fact that they totally juxtapositioned her pristine face.

Her expression remained calm. Though I thought that I could almost sense a feeling of disappointment in them.

"I've been waiting, Fortuna-chan" He voice was high and pristine.

It pissed me off, but I didn't show it.

"Hello mother"

She smirked

~O~~O~~O~


End file.
